The platinum rule
by quatre8ss
Summary: POV Ron W. : Dans un film moldu, il est dit : Sois proche de tes amis, mais plus encore de tes ennemis. Moi, je dis : Sois proche de tes amis, mais JAMAIS de tes ennemis. L'histoire, en huit étapes, que je vais vous narrer va vous expliquer pourquoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de 'Harry Potter' appartiennent à JK Rowling.

'The platinum rule' (traduction : 'La règle de platine') a été créée par Barney Stinson (de la série _How I met your mother_) Je n'en reprends que l'intitulé des étapes.

**Genre :**** Romance/Humor **

**Rating :**** K **

**Couples :**** HP/DM ; RW/HG**

**NdSs :**** Bonjour ! Voici le début d'une petite histoire sans grande intrigue, ni prétention (si ce n'est de vous faire passer un agréable moment !) Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture… **

* * *

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

**The platinum rule**

**~ Prologue ~**

Malfoy.

Un nom synonyme de puissance et d'ambition.

Malfoy.

Un nom qui inspire le respect et la crainte.

Lucius Malfoy a tout pour lui : un "travail" qui le passionne et qui en fait un des hommes le plus riche et influent d'Angleterre ; une femme magnifique, dont la beauté égale son charisme ; enfin, un fils, digne héritier et gage d'une descendance qui continuera de porter le nom des Malfoy encore longtemps.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, si vous les croisez, car ils sont reconnaissables de loin. Encore une preuve de leur popularité. Pas seulement par leur couleur de cheveux, mais par leur prestance et leur charisme. Ils dégagent tous une aura à vous glacer le sang, et pourtant vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de les contempler à leur passage. Enfin, ça c'était surtout avant le retour de Voldemort. Depuis la seconde guerre, ils font profil bas. Si bien que l'on se demande s'ils ont une seule faille car jamais, en public, vous ne les verrez faire fondre cette épaisse couche de glace de leur image qu'ils tiennent tant à préserver. (Surtout depuis la _fin_ de la guerre qui aurait pu détruire leur réputation, mais les gens ont préféré se focaliser sur le mensonge de Narcissa Malfoy qui, nous le savons tous, fut la pièce maîtresse du rouage qui permit de sauver Harry Potter et ainsi de détruire Lord Voldemort.)

Quel sain d'esprit serait prêt à s'y risquer de toute façon ?!

Pourtant, cet homme existe…

Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois et l'amitié et affection que je lui porte, il m'est encore difficile de croire ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler.

Sérieusement, je me demande quelle potion a avalée mon meilleur ami, ou quel sort on lui a jeté, pour avoir la conviction ultime qu'il est fou amoureux du fils Malfoy ! Folie est bien le mot pour caractériser la situation.

Lorsqu'il nous l'a annoncé, à Hermione et moi, j'ai bien cru que j'hallucinai. J'ai même vu des petites étoiles ! (Bah oui ma tête a rencontré le sol de manière plutôt… comment dire ? brutale et subite, lors de ma chute.)

Après avoir repris (connaissance) mes émotions, j'ai tout tenté pour le dissuader de cette horrible idée ! Rien n'y a fait ! C'est qu'il est têtu ! J'aurais dû me méfier davantage quand, au début, il nous a fait part de son envie d'établir une relation amicale avec Malfoy.

Et le soutien d'Hermione, me demanderez-vous ? Ah ma si douce Mione… quelle traîtresse ! Au début, elle semblait réticente, mais finalement elle était tout excitée par cette nouvelle ! Ah les femmes, je vous jure ! A n'y rien comprendre !

Bref, Harry Potter était intimement convaincu d'être amoureux du furet blond. La pilule aurait encore pu passer si cela n'avait été qu'une question d'attirance. A dix-sept ans, les hormones vous jouent de sacré tour, j'en sais quelque chose ! Et puis c'est temporaire, avec un peu de temps, les effets du sortilège se seraient estompés et basta ! Adieu les « Draco (oui, c'était Draco et non plus Malfoy) est si mignon quand il réfléchit » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon dans cette tenue aujourd'hui ! » Re-bonjour les : « Quel abruti, ce Malfoy ! » suivi du classique : « Je le hais ! »

MAIS noooon ! Monsieur Harry James Potter était A. Mou. Reux !

Le pire dans tout cela est que c'est réciproque ! La fouine _aurait_ les mêmes sentiments pour mon meilleur pote !

Où va le monde ? On se le demande ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous rendez bien compte du drame. Il en va de ma santé mentale tout de même !

Mais reprenons depuis le début. Et autant vous dire d'avance que cette histoire ne se finit pas avec un : « Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie »

Non, car dans un film moldu il est dit : « Sois proche de tes amis, mais plus encore de tes ennemis. » Moi, je dis : « Sois proche de tes amis, mais JAMAIS de tes ennemis. »

L'histoire, en huit étapes, que je vais vous narrer va vous expliquer pourquoi.

**A suivre... **


	2. Etape 1 : Attirance

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : K**

**NdSs : Voici déjà la suite ! Merci aux revieweurs pour leurs encouragements ! Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Rickiss, pour son avis et ses précieux conseils concernant l'écriture de ce chapitre. **

**A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Place au texte... **

* * *

**The platinum rule**

**Xxx Étape 1 : Attirance xxX**

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne, le grattement d'une plume sur le parchemin.

« Huh, huh. »

Une chaise déplacée, une autre page qui se tourne.

« Alors, tu es d'accord ? »

La plume s'arrête un instant, avant de reprendre son frottement sur le papier.

« Bien sûr… » murmure Harry pour lui-même. La plume est frénétique quelques secondes, puis plus rien.

Je tourne la tête et souris en voyant le doux visage de Hermione qui fixe Harry assis à ma droite, avec de grands yeux.

Sans la regarder, Harry dit avec hésitation, plus fortement quand Hermione le sollicite à nouveau n'ayant pas entendu sa réponse : « Oui, enfin, euh, je crois que je vais accepter. »

Harry fronce les sourcils, peut-être vient –il de comprendre la situation ?

« Vraiment ? »

Le ton d'Hermione est passablement surpris, avant de changer pour quelque chose d'euphorique :

« Super ! Alors on dit rendez-vous à cinq heures du matin, dimanche, pour réviser l'interro de potion et après on pourra …

- Hein, quoi ?! » la coupe Harry, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

J'ai assisté à leur petit échange sans rien dire mais là, je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, discrètement, car nous sommes à la bibliothèque. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui n'est pas attentif aux paroles de notre amie !

Un « _Bam » _peu discret me fait sursauter et relever la tête (Je reposais mes yeux quelques instants, c'est tout !) Hermione vient de refermer son livre et l'a posé sur la table. Ça lui vaut plusieurs regards, dont un réprobateur de Mme Pince, mais elle n'en tient pas rigueur et soupire :

« Harry James Potter, tu n'as pas écouté un seul instant ce que je disais ! »

- Pardon » fait ce dernier, penaud.

Il contemple à nouveau sa feuille de parchemin (censée lui servir de support pour son devoir de potions)  
Depuis qu'il est revenu avec un livre qu'il était allé chercher sur une étagère, il n'a fait que griffonner de quelconques arabesques dessus. Sans doute parce qu'il se rend compte qu'elle est fichue, il pose sa plume et s'empresse de froisser sa feuille dans un soupir, avant d'en prendre une nouvelle. Ça lui arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Il doit vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui le tourmente. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu aussi rêveur, c'était quand il avait le béguin pour Cho ou Ginny. Aurait-il quelqu'un en vue ? Mouais, j'en doute, il m'en aurait fait part, si cela avait été le cas.

Je m'apprête à continuer ma petite sieste improvisée, mais l'interrogatoire d'Hermione m'en empêche :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Harry ? Et ne me dis pas : "Rien du tout !" Je te connais, je vois bien que tu es ailleurs. C'est ta rupture avec Ginny, c'est ça ? »

Harry me lance un regard, car ma curiosité a été piquée, avant d'affirmer :

« Non, je…

- Tu refais des cauchemars ? Ta cicatrice te brûle ? » s'empresse de demander Hermione. Je roule des yeux, faut-il toujours qu'elle dramatise ? Harry sourit en me voyant faire et répond :

« Euh, non, pas depuis que Voldemort est mort.

- Ou bien est-ce ce contrôle de potions ? Tu sais, on peut le réviser ensemble, dimanche.

- Ce n'est rien de tout ça, coupe Harry pour refreiner les ardeurs de notre amie.

- Alors quoi ? »

Harry se rapproche d'elle et demande en pointant du menton un élève assis un peu plus loin dans la bibliothèque :

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez Draco Malfoy ? »

Hermione et moi fixons Malfoy, puis notre meilleur ami, puis à nouveau Malfoy, pour enfin reporter notre attention sur Harry, dans un parfait synchronisme, notez bien ! Elle lit dans mes pensées quand elle souffle un désespéré : « Oh non, ça recommence. »

Harry croise notre regard, sortant de sa contemplation et demande, alarmé : « Quoi ? »

Hermione se mord la lèvre et énonce simplement :

« Ton obsession pour Malfoy semblait s'atténuer, pourtant.

- Je… Je ne suis pas obsédé par Malfoy ! » s'offusque Harry, un brin rougissant.

Par automatisme, il tourne la tête en direction du Serpentard et ses joues s'empourprent d'autant plus parce que le furet blond le fixe aussi – oui, Harry, je confirme, tu as peut-être parlé un peu trop fort - avant de reprendre ses activités : à savoir, rédiger une dissertation pour notre cours commun de Métamorphose.

Je le sais car j'étais à côté de lui quand un peu plus tôt, il a pris les deux seuls livres restants sur le sujet de notre devoir. (D'où ma petite sieste : comment bosser si je n'ai pas les bons ouvrages ? Je suis obligé d'attendre qu'il n'en ait plus besoin, puisque Hermione a refusé de me laisser copier… euh m'inspirer de ses notes à elle.)

_**Je**_ ne fais pas de fixation sur la fouine. C'est une pure coïncidence si je sais sur quoi bosse mon camarade. Harry aussi sait que Malfoy rédige la dissertation pour McGonagall. Là, j'avoue que ce moment est un peu bizarre, en y repensant.

Mon meilleur ami était de l'autre côté de l'étagère et il a dû croiser Malfoy car je les ai entendus parler. Enfin, j'ai surtout entendu la voix du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il devait terminer sa dissertation en Métamorphose. Ce qui était dommage car il aurait préféré profiter du beau temps pour voler un peu. Il y a eu un petit silence. Connaissant Harry, il a dû opiner du chef, car il devait sans doute être trop surpris d'avoir une brève conversation polie avec Malfoy pour faire une phrase. Je n'en croyais pas moi-même. Par méfiance, je me suis approché d'eux pour surveiller dans l'ombre le coup bas que préparait Malfoy. Ce qui se passa ensuite dépassa tout raisonnement : Malfoy s'était approché et il avait esquissé un sourire (un vrai !) en indiquant qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait assez tôt pour faire un petit tour en balais. Le terrain était vaste, mais il l'y croiserait peut-être…

Puis il était parti comme ça, sans rien ajouter, ni laisser à Harry l'opportunité de refuser son invitation à ce… rendez-vous ? Était-ce cela qui venait de se passer ? Euh…

Trop, trop, _trop_ bizarre.

En retournant à ma place, je me suis repassé la scène une bonne dizaine de fois pour conclure que non, je n'avais pas rêvé.

Ça doit être cela qui tracasse Harry. Comment ne pas l'être ?!

Détournant (enfin) les yeux, Harry répète sa phrase, plus doucement et avec conviction :

« Je ne suis pas obsédé par Malfoy. »

Le regard lancé par Hermione en dit long, mais elle s'abstient de tout commentaire et préfère en savoir plus sur les suspicions de notre meilleur ami. Cependant, je la devance :

« Que veux-tu dire par '_différent'_, Harry ? »

Il cligne des yeux, surpris par mon intervention. Se reprenant bien vite, il poursuit :

« Hé bien, l'autre jour, après l'entraînement de Quidditch, il … »

Il s'arrête, indécis sur la manière de continuer son récit.

Je jette un coup d'œil mauvais vers la table des Serpentards et j'aperçois Malfoy ranger ses affaires, puis échanger quelques mots avec Pansy Parkinson. Il se tient en face d'elle, nous faisant dos.

« Qu'a fait Malfoy ? » tente Hermione pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Moins fort, Mione ! Parkinson nous surveille. »

Le pékinois jette un autre rapide coup d'œil dans notre direction, avant de hocher la tête et de sourire à Draco en lui adressant une dernière parole. Malfoy se dirige vers le comptoir de Mme Pince.

Harry semble retrouver ses facultés à parler : « Oui, je disais donc, que l'autre jour, après l'entraînement de Quidditch, dans les hum, vestiaires… »

Nous sommes pendus aux lèvres de notre ami, curieux de connaître ce qui s'est passé après l'entraînement de Quidditch, dans les vestiaires.

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment précis que Seamus vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, nous informant :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre ! »

En sept ans, je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu ce mec commencer une phrase par autre chose que : « Vous ne devinerez jamais… » En général, c'est suivi d'un ragot bien croustillant. Seamus Finnigan ou la commère masculine de Poudlard, comme il s'est lui-même surnommé. A juste titre.

Seulement, là, ça tombe mal. Harry voulait nous raconter quelque… chose. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'en va ?

« Euh, désolé Seamus, tu me raconteras ça plus tard, j'dois sortir... euh prendre l'air. On se voit au dîner. »

Harry part, après avoir fourré à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac à dos, laissant un Seamus étonné et une Hermione perplexe. Moi, je suis agacé et contrarié : Malfoy est parti avec les bouquins de Métamorphose…

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Le soir, au dîner, Harry est déjà à table quand nous arrivons. Son humeur est bien plus joyeuse qu'en début d'après-midi.

On dirait que sa petite balade, à l'air frais, et seul a-t-il précisé au moins cinq fois, lui a fait du bien. C'est cool.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Trois jours plus tard, un samedi, au petit-déjeuner, Harry est à nouveau préoccupé. J'essaie de lui changer les idées en parlant de la sortie prévue ce jour même à Pré-Au-Lard, mais cela semble le rendre plus nerveux, qu'autre chose.

Alors que je bois mon jus d'orange, Harry annonce sans préambule :

« J'ai demandé à Draco Malfoy de m'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Je manque de m'étouffer. Hermione a replié son exemplaire de la Gazette et elle me frappe avec.

« Hé ! » je m'offusque, tout en réprimant un autre fou rire.

« Harry est sérieux » m'explique-t-elle.

Je perds mon envie de rire quand je vois le regard blessé ou gêné, je ne saurais le dire avec exactitude, de Harry qui attend nos réactions à cette nouvelle.

**A suivre…**


	3. Etape 2 : Les négociations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling…

**Rating : K+ **

**NdSs : Comme la rentrée des classes approche, et que c'est une période chargée et fatigante - faut retrouver le rythme et tout - j'ai décidé de vous dévoiler la suite de l'histoire. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**The platinum rule**

**Xxx Étape 2 : Les négociations xxX**

_« J'ai demandé à Draco Malfoy de m'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. » _

Les mots résonnent à nouveau dans ma tête. Harry attend patiemment que l'un de nous deux ose parler.

« Que… pourquoi… je…toi… Malfoy… hein ? » est tout ce que j'arrive à baragouiner dans ma barbe inexistante.

Heureusement, Hermione vient à mon secours et traduit mes propos inintelligibles :

« Peut-on savoir, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Harry semble surpris et en même temps soulagé par cette question :

« Oh, hé bien, c'est très simple : pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, faire connaissance, ce genre de chose. »

Je cligne des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, alors que je le regarde comme s'il était fou. Hermione le fixe intensément. Ses sourcils sont simplement montés d'un cran. C'est le signe qu'elle est surprise, mais également qu'il lui manque une pièce importante du puzzle. Moi, j'ai carrément égaré la notice pour comprendre comment fonctionne Harry Potter, on dirait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un seul coup de vouloir fréquenter la fouine pour mieux le connaître ? C'est un sale con, snobinard et prétentieux de Mangemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir de plus ? Non, mais franchement !

« Je vais formuler ma question autrement, Harry : Pourquoi ? » insiste Hermione.

« J'ai envie d'être son ami, voilà » dit Harry comme si c'était pourtant évident.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée ! » je m'exclame enfin, digérant la nouvelle.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec Ron. » _Hermione, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais : Je t'aime ! _« Tu as perdu la tête Harry ? »

Ce dernier hoche la tête négativement. Je scrute mon meilleur ami, avant de me pencher vers Hermione pour lui demander :

« Il est peut-être ensorcelé ou on lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour ? »

Hermione semble étudier mentalement ces possibilités, ce qui m'inquiète davantage. Harry, lui, lève les yeux au ciel, agacé de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il ajoute, sur la défensive :

« Je suis parfaitement normal. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir devenir son _ami_.

- Mais c'est Malfoy ! » je m'écrie. « _**Maaaaal**_-FOY » je ponctue avec insistance, pensant que ça suffira à lui faire retrouver la raison.

« Chut, parle moins fort, Ron ! » m'intime Harry, zieutant à sa droite puis à sa gauche pour vérifier que personne ne m'a entendu, avant de poursuivre. _« Draco_ – Hermione et moi tressaillons en entendant Harry l'appeler par son prénom- a changé. Il est vraiment gentil. Et vous pourriez vous en rendre compte par vous-même si vous acceptiez de nous accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Non !

- D'accord ! »

Hermione et moi, nous nous échangeons un regard désapprobateur face à la réponse de l'autre. Harry soupire. Il nous fait part qu'il ne pensait pas que cela serait facile, mais il espérait un peu plus de soutien de ma part.

Alors là, c'en est trop ! C'est toujours de _**ma**_ faute ! Je me lève, furieux, et leur adresse un dernier mot :

« Je suppose que deux contre un, fait que mon avis ne compte pas ? Hé bien dans ce cas, je me tire d'ici ! Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à la pire erreur que va commettre mon meilleur ami ! »

« Ron ! » me réprimande Hermione.

Je la coupe avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit :

« Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux me déçoit le plus. »

Puis je pars, sans me retourner.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Je suis seul quand j'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je m'affale sur le canapé central, ruminant ma rage. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Harry veut devenir ami avec Malfoy. C'est du délire ! Le pire, c'est que Hermione a une fois de plus pris le parti de Harry. À croire que mon avis ne compte pas. Je pensais vraiment qu'une fois en couple, elle me soutiendrait plus que les trente secondes qu'elle a passées à être indignée, avant de se résigner à accepter cette invitation.

Le fil de mes pensées m'amène à croire que mon meilleur ami a peut-être attrapé un coup de froid au cerveau quand il s'est baladé dehors, l'autre jour. J'en viens même à penser qu'il est tombé sur la fouine sans le savoir et que ce dernier lui a jeté un mauvais sort. Il n'y a pas de logique, autrement. Ils n'ont jamais pu se sentir tous les deux, ça n'est pas possible qu'ils désirent devenir d'un seul coup des amis.

J'entends la porte claquer et pris mentalement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Harry, ni d'Hermione.

Ma prière est exaucée puisque c'est simplement Seamus et Ginny qui viennent d'entrer.

« Salut Ron, bin dis-donc, tu en fais une drôle de tête. Ça ne va pas ? J'ai une info qui pourrait bien te remonter le moral. Tu ne devineras...

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Seamus » j'interromps mon camarade, qui a la délicatesse de me laisser tranquille.

« Comme tu veux » dit-il simplement, tout en haussant les épaules. Puis, il va s'installer sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Il paraît que t'es fâché avec Harry » énonce ma sœur, quelques instants après, en poussant mes jambes pour que je lui fasse de la place sur le canapé.

Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je constate.

« Ça ne te concerne pas Ginny. Ça ne te concerne _**plus**_.

- Je suis ta sœur et Harry est mon ami. »

Je marmonne un : « Il les collectionne en ce moment. » qui n'échappe pas à ma petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, tant que tu n'auras pas tes réponses, n'est ce pas?

- Tu me connais trop bien, frangin. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ? »

Je lui raconte notre conversation et termine en disant :

« Alors, tu vois, Hermione qui est d'accord que Harry veuille se lier d'amitié avec cet abruti, moi je trouve ça louche !

- Oh, arrête d'être aussi jaloux, Ron ! Harry est comme un frère pour Hermione. Il est normal qu'elle lui montre son soutien. »

Je pousse un grognement, peu enclin à confirmer ses dires. Elle poursuit :

« C'est comme si je te disais que je voulais sortir avec… je ne sais pas, moi, un Serpentard… » Je grimace. « Du genre de Blaise Zabini. »

Je grimace deux fois plus. Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?!

« Pure hypothèse » ajoute-t-elle, précipitamment. Alors que mon cœur reprend un rythme normal, elle continue : « Tu vois, tu serais peut-être contre, mais au fond de toi, tu ferais abstraction de ta révulsion à cette idée, car je suis ta sœur et que tu ne veux que mon bonheur. »

Je me renfrogne. Je déteste quand elle se montre plus mature que moi. Je croise les bras, en disant :

« Non, mais là c'est différent. Harry veut être ami avec Malfoy ! Je suis le seul à trouver cela bizarre ? »

Elle hésite brièvement. Je la vois réfléchir alors qu'elle annonce :

« C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, effectivement. »

Ah merci sœurette ! Enfin un peu de soutien.

« Pas si surprenant que cela » intervient Seamus, à notre intention.

Ginny et moi tournons la tête par-dessus le rebord du canapé. Seamus scrute par la fenêtre à l'aide de jumelles.

« Comment cela ? »

Mon camarade sourit et marmonne quelque chose à lui-même, avant de se tourner brusquement vers nous en s'exclamant :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ! »

J'ai comme une impression étrange de déjà-vu. Tandis que Seamus s'approche, ça me revient. Harry voulait nous raconter une anecdote sur Malfoy dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Finnigan s'installe sur la table basse, pour nous faire face. Il adopte un ton très théâtral pour nous raconter son histoire :

« C'était après votre entraînement, la veille du match contre Serpentard. »

Je m'en souviens. Seulement, ça date de plusieurs semaines, les détails sont un peu flous.

L'équipe de Malfoy avait insisté pour avoir le terrain en même temps que nous. (Seamus, lui, était là en tant que supporter) Nous avions accepté, car les voir perdre une deuxième fois était une récompense suffisamment intéressante. Harry avait vraiment assuré ce jour-là. Bon, il aurait peut-être dû garder ses forces pour le vrai match du lendemain que nous avons seulement perdu de vingt points ! Mais bon, ça peut arriver. Malfoy a pour une fois été le plus rapide à attraper le vif d'or.

Je me rappelle être parti tout de suite après m'être changé car j'avais un rendez-vous avec Hermione. Ça, en revanche, je m'en souviens très bien… mais, hum, là n'est pas le sujet.

Seamus continue son récit :

« Dans les vestiaires, il restait Dean, Harry, Malfoy et moi. Malfoy est toujours le dernier aux douches, précise-t-il à Ginny. Nous étions prêts à quitter le vestiaire, mais Harry avait oublié son balai. Il est retourné le chercher. Quand il est revenu, trois minutes après, il... »

Seamus s'arrête et regarde ma sœur, gêné. Ça c'est encore plus bizarre et choquant que Harry qui veut être ami avec le blondinet aristo.

Il se rapproche pour me souffler à l'oreille la suite : "Il bandait comme un hippogriffe."

Seamus a toujours eu un don pour choisir les mots de ses ragots avec une classe que j'admire. Mais, là, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Harry et son envie d'être l'ami de la fouine.

J'admets alors : « Je ne comprends pas.

- Oh, bon sang, Ron, il veut dire qu'Harry avait une méga érection !

- Ginny ! » je m'exclame, tout le visage jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles en feu, choqué d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche de ma sœur. Celle-ci hausse simplement les mains en disant : « Bin, quoi ? »

« Puis j'avais compris… » je lui indique, n'osant pas la regarder. « et toi, tu n'étais pas censée entendre. » Je tourne un regard meurtrier vers Finnigan.

Seamus est hilare. Il a dû faire exprès de parler assez fort pour que ma petite sœur entende sa phrase. J'étais trop tracassé par le contenu pour m'en rendre compte.

« Tu sais Ron, je ne suis plus une petite fille…

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. »

Je me lève du canapé, non sans donner une frappe sur l'arrière du crâne de Seamus pour qu'il se calme. Ce qui a l'air de fonctionner. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Au moment où je passe la porte, j'entends simplement ma sœur confier à Seamus : « Je comprends Harry, Malfoy est plutôt canon. »

Moi, je comprends une chose : depuis sa rupture avec Harry, ma sœur est devenue complètement folle.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Et il est parti. » termine de raconter Harry à Malfoy. Ils sont tous deux assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, au bord du lac. Je suis juste à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils ne m'ont pas entendu arriver. Je n'ai pas manifesté ma présence. Je suis à la fois en colère et déçu. Depuis quand la fouine bondissante est-elle devenue son confident ?

Il continue :

« Je m'inquiète. Il n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis. »

Il dramatise, ça fait à peine deux heures et quelques minutes. Le petit gargouillement dans mon ventre me confirme que l'heure du repas de midi approche.

« Rassure-toi, il reviendra.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Il m'a parlé. »

Harry le regarde, surpris. Malfoy poursuit :

« Ou plutôt, techniquement, il m'a crié dessus. »

Il paraît encore offusqué par ce souvenir. Pff, quelle chochotte, ce mec ! En plus, il exagère, je n'ai même pas crié…

J'ai simplement haussé la voix, nuance.

OooooO

**Flash-back – Au détour d'un couloir… peu de temps après l'anecdote de Seamus… **

**« MALFOY ! SI TU PENSES POUVOIR CHARMER TOUT LE MONDE AVEC TES BELLES PAROLES D'AMITIÉ SANS QUE JE NE DISE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! HÉ BIEN DÉTROMPE-TOI ! PARCE QUE JE VOIS CLAIR DANS TON JEU ! … » Je m'arrête de parler, oubliant un instant mon interlocuteur car je viens d'avoir une idée. « JEU D'ÉCHECS ! C'est ça !… »**

**Malfoy en profite pour me répondre : **

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as inhalé ou quel sort on t'a jeté, Weasley, mais je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. **

**- N'ESSAIE PAS DE DÉTOURNER LA CONVERSATION ! HARRY EST UN MEC BIEN, SI TU LE FAIS SOUFFRIR, TU LE REGRETTERAS ! **

**- C'était donc ça. Écoute, je sais que par le passé…**

**- ÉPARGNE MOI TON DISCOURS MIELLEUX ! ON…**

**- Arrête de crier bon sang ! » s'énerve le blond en m'interrompant. **

**Calmé, je continue :**

**« On va régler ça à ma manière… »**

_« Une partie d'échecs ? Vous avez parié lequel « me gagnerait » s'il battait l'autre aux échecs ?! _

_- Hé, inutile de me crier dessus, Harry, ce n'était pas mon idée ! Et il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »_

Non, mais quel sale rapporteur ! Et menteur, en plus ! Je lui ai laissé le choix ! Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait jouer dans le parc ou à l'intérieur ! Bref, la vraie question pour le moment est : Depuis quand est-ce qu'il appelle Harry par son prénom ?!

_- Oui, pardon, Draco. » Harry sourit en disant son prénom._ Oh, par pitié, Merlin ! « _Alors, lequel a gagné ? » _

**« Je prends les blancs » j'indique sans laisser l'occasion à Malfoy de donner son opinion, alors que nous nous installons au bord du lac. **

**Nous avons joué dans le plus grand calme. **

« Draco, épargne-moi les détails et dis-moi qui a gagné ! S'il te plait.

- Personne.

- Comment cela, personne ?

- Nous avons fait match nul, à chaque fois. »

Harry pousse un soupir, exaspéré par la situation. Il se lève et informe la fouine :

« Tout ça est ridicule, je vais aller parler à Ron.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » je demande, essayant d'être le plus surpris, comme si je venais à peine d'arriver, n'ayant pas envie qu'il croit que je les espionnais.

Harry se retourne et ses yeux se posent sur ce que je tiens en main : un plateau de jeu d'échecs. _**Son **_jeu d'échecs, constate-t-il. Celui qu'il avait réussi à récupérer de son cousin Dudley avant qu'il ne finisse à la déchetterie.

Il en oublie un instant sa colère et demande perplexe : « Pourquoi as-tu pris mon jeu ? »

« Parce qu'il pense que je triche avec celui qui est magique. » lui répond Malfoy en se postant à ses côtés, mains dans les poches.

Je serre la mâchoire, quel salopard de me donner le mauvais rôle. Il n'y a rien de mal à penser que Malfoy triche ! C'est tout à fait plausible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir sous le regard indigné de mon meilleur ami.

Je me défends en prétextant qu'avec cette version Moldue, il n'y aura plus aucun doute. Je promets que c'est notre dernière partie. Une fois que j'aurais battu Malfoy, je lui rendrais son jeu, et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

Harry ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour me clarifier les choses, mais Draco… - oh, voilà que moi aussi je le nomme par son prénom, c'est contagieux, on dirait. J'ai peut-être écarté la piste d'un virus magique un peu trop vite. Je demanderai à Hermione ce qu'elle sait à ce sujet. - lui touche le bras et lui affirme qu'il maîtrise la situation, qu'il doit le laisser faire.

« Tu es sûr ? » questionne Harry, apaisé.

Ce dernier s'est calmé aussitôt que Malfoy lui a caressé le bras. J'assiste à leur conversation d'un mauvais œil.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une quatrième dimension. Il y a, à peine… je réfléchis quelques secondes… c'était quand l'anniversaire de Seamus ? Il y a un mois environ, je crois… bref, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, Harry et ce traître de Mangemort opportuniste se sont bousculés dans le couloir et… euh, je crois avoir fait une remarque, mais Harry m'a dit de laisser tomber… et… bah, c'est tout… Quoi qu'il en soit, là où je veux en venir, c'est que je ne comprends pas comment ils sont arrivés à ce point : Harry ne semble absolument pas dégoûté par ce contact. Moi, j'en ai des frissons. Comment Harry peut-il vouloir créer des liens avec quelqu'un comme la fouine ? Cela dépasse tout entendement raisonnable.

Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas entendu ce que Malfoy a dit à mon meilleur ami pour le convaincre de nous laisser jouer la partie. Mais, cela semble être efficace, puisque Harry s'installe à nos côtés, résigné, et assiste à notre ultime partie sans dire un mot.

Tout au fond de moi, je me sens un tantinet honteux d'imposer ce genre d'attitude à mon ami. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter d'observer Harry commettre de telles erreurs, comme : fixer de cette manière Malfoy ; ou effleurer subtilement « par accident », à plusieurs reprises, les doigts de la main du blond posée dans l'herbe, quand Harry pense que je ne les regarde pas ; ou encore se laisser enlever une feuille d'arbre emmêlée à ses cheveux par la fouine et encore moins le remercier pour sa délicatesse avec ce genre de sourire !- sans me battre. C'est trop bizarre, si je n'étais pas là, et si ce n'était pas eux, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils s'embrasseraient. Eww, non, là je délire complètement. C'est la faute à Seamus et à ses commérages licencieux. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. J'ai une partie d'échecs à gagner. Focus, Ron, focus. Ils ne peuvent clairement pas devenir ami, ça se voit rien qu'à leur attitude ! Je m'y opposerai jusqu'à la défaite.

Minute, la défaite ?

« Échec et mat. »

Comment est-ce possible ?!

**A suivre… **


	4. Etape 3 : Soumission

**Rating : K+ **

**NdSs : Je suis enchantée de pouvoir dévoiler la suite de cette histoire, après ces quelques semaines. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir publier plus souvent, mais je tiens à préciser que je consacre les (trop) brefs moments de libre pour l'écriture (de cette fic ou de mes nombreux autres projets). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture… **

* * *

**The platinum rule**

**Xxx Étape 3 : Soumission xxX**

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le bonheur de Harry. Loin de là ! Je voudrais simplement retarder l'inévitable. Parce qu'au fond, connaissant mon ami –enfin, je croyais vraiment le connaître- je sais très bien qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

Cela dit, moi aussi je peux me montrer buté. Je ne céderai pas si facilement à la nouvelle idée de mon frère de cœur, sans un peu de résistance. Il s'agit quand même de Malfoy. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier !

Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis prêt à perdre l'amitié de Harry ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne veux en aucun cas revivre ça.

Malfoy me sort de ma rêverie :

« Avoue ta défaite, Weasley. J'ai gagné. Tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

- Je… »

J'hésite. Ça me dégoûte de l'admettre, mais Malfoy a raison. Hors de question de le dire à voix haute, cependant !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'agace le plus : avoir perdu la partie ou bien constater que le ton employé par Malfoy était tout sauf moqueur. Il est même limite gêné par sa victoire. Quel manipulateur !

C'est décidé, je vais _prétendre_ accepter qu'il passe du temps avec Harry. Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil, plutôt qu'ils se voient en cachette. C'est vrai, quoi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il est préférable d'être proche de ses amis, mais plus encore de ses ennemis. Harry a beau vouloir occulter ce détail de sa mémoire, mais Malfoy restera toujours un ennemi ! S'il souhaite devenir proche du blondinet snobinard, d'accord, mais pas sans moi pour surveiller ses arrières. Harry est parfois un peu trop naïf et confiant pour son propre bien, il vaut mieux que je sois à ses côtés quand il se rendra compte de son erreur. Comme ça, je pourrai jeter moi-même un sort à Malfoy s'il ne se comporte pas de manière correcte envers Harry.

« Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se rejoigne à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry ? »

Mon ami est déstabilisé par ma question. Il ne s'y attendait peut-être pas.

« Oh, hé bien, pourquoi pas à l'auberge du 'Trois Balais' ? À 15 heures ? » me propose-t-il avec bonne humeur.

« C'est bon pour moi, dis-je, je vais chercher Hermione, à tout à l'heure. »

En partant, j'entends Harry demander à Malfoy s'il souhaite faire quelque chose de particulier. Je ne connais pas la réponse de la fouine. Je suis trop loin pour l'entendre. Je vois simplement Malfoy se pencher vers Harry, quand…

« Ah, Weasley, justement, je te cherchais.

- Désolé, Zabini, mais j'ai un truc à faire…

- Attends, j'ai à te parler. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de ta sœur... et de Potter, ajoute-t-il précipitamment. »

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Juste par curiosité, tu comptes l'utiliser sur qui ?

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, j'indique en rangeant dans ma poche de pantalon, la fiole de potion que Blaise Zabini vient de me refiler en douce : tu ne me poses plus de questions et j'en fais de même. »

J'ai peur de connaître la réponse à celle qui me taraude l'esprit depuis qu'il est venu m'aborder pour me demander des renseignements sur la relation passée entre Ginny et Harry : « Pourquoi sont-ils séparés ? » , « Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? » , « Sa date d'anniversaire ? » , etc.

Bien entendu, je l'ai envoyé paître, mais il m'a sorti un argument qui m'a fait réfléchir : « Je ferais ce que tu veux, en échange. »

Ça tombait à pique, j'avais besoin d'un service express.

« Ok, très bien. Merci » dit-il en agitant la feuille avec les renseignements demandés et la parcourant rapidement.

J'avoue, la plupart des réponses sont pures suppositions : Harry est resté très vague sur les raisons de sa rupture avec ma sœur, simplement qu'elle n'était pas assez virile à son goût. J'étais perplexe : Ginny est un peu garçon manqué par moments. Conséquence d'avoir vécu avec six grands frères. Bon, soit. Pour ma défense, à l'époque, je n'ai pas cherché à en apprendre davantage. Hermione m'a fait comprendre, un peu plus tard, ce qu'il signifiait par « pas assez virile » et même si ça serait tentant de voir la mine choquée de Zabini en lui avouant qu'Harry fantasme sur les attributs masculins, j'ai gardé son secret sous silence.

À part ça, je connais quand même sa date d'anniversaire et je sais que son équipe de Quidditch favorite est : les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Quant à sa couleur préférée, qui s'en soucie vraiment ? Par déduction, j'ai écrit que c'étaient le vert et le rouge (en référence à la robe du joueur blond affiché sur l'un des posters de sa chambre) Zabini semble satisfait. Moi, j'ai ma potion et je n'ai rien révélé de vraiment compromettant sur les goûts et mœurs de mon meilleur ami, alors…

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous séparons, partant chacun dans une direction opposée.

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Que puis-je vous servir ? demande Elsa, la serveuse du _Trois balais_, alors que nous prenons place à une table située au fond de la salle, près d'une fenêtre.

Elsa prend en notes notre commande. Après son départ, Harry entame la conversation. J'écoute distraitement, jetant de brefs coups d'œil vers le bar. Mme Rosmerta pose le plateau avec notre commande sur le comptoir, quelques minutes plus tard. La serveuse est occupée avec d'autres clients. Je saisis ma chance. Je prétends vouloir de la chantilly sur ma glace et d'avoir oublié de le préciser. Je me dirige vers le bar et indique mon envie d'un supplément de chantilly. Mme Rosmerta se détourne et j'en profite pour verser la potion dans la _Bièraubeurre du chef_, la boisson commandée par Malfoy.

Puis, je retourne m'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Je suis suivi de peu par Elsa qui nous sert.

« Hum, ton cocktail a l'air délicieux. » dit Harry à l'intention de Malfoy.

Ce dernier ne semble pas de cet avis. Il renifle le contenu de son verre. J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'il est doué en potion, ce con. J'ai peur d'avoir sous-estimé mon adversaire et prie pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Harry en voyant la tête suspicieuse de Malfoy. Ce dernier répond simplement :

« Il y a ça, indique Malfoy en pointant la rondelle d'ananas accrochée au rebord du verre. J'avais pourtant précisé sans ananas et elle l'a mis quand même. Je suis allergique, précise-t-il pour finir. »

C'est bien ma veine, tiens. Malfoy fait signe à la serveuse, mais Harry intervient :

« Non, attends, ne le renvoie pas. On peut échanger, si tu veux ?

- Heuh…

- Ron, tu as déjà une méga glace devant toi, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ? me réprimande Hermione, se méprenant sur ma confusion, alors que Draco accepte l'échange.

- Ce n'est pas ça… je…

- Quoi ? »

Trop tard, Harry a déjà avalé une première gorgée. Il se lèche les lèvres pour enlever la mousse qui lui dessinait une moustache.

« C'est délicieux » soupire-t-il avec extase.

Malfoy le regarde bizarrement. Un doute m'assaille : Se peut-il qu'il… Non, c'est ridicule, il ne peut pas savoir que j'ai trafiqué le cocktail avec du Veritaserum.

Avant de me juger, il faut que je vous explique que ce n'était pas tout à fait…

Hermione me pousse du coude pour que je lui réponde :

« Rien » lui dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules, les yeux fixés sur ma glace, plongeant ma cuillère dans la crème chantilly.

Je devrais le prévenir, avant que… que quoi ? Harry n'a rien à cacher. Si ça se trouve, il le ne se doutera de rien du tout.

Reste zen, Ron, relaxe.

Je vais savourer ma glace tranquillement et tout se passera bien. Il faut que je réfléchisse à une autre façon de faire cracher la vérité de la bouche de Malfoy sur ses intentions réelles envers Harry. Zabini m'a rapporté que la fouine lui avait confié que ce n'était pas l'amitié de Harry qu'il cherchait. Cette révélation ne m'a guère surpris. Je me doutais bien que le blond préparait un sale coup et je voudrais en avoir la preuve de sa propre bouche, histoire de ne pas à avoir à l'annoncer par moi-même à Harry. C'est dommage, il semblait vraiment – et ça me fait de la peine d'admettre que c'est à cause du blond peroxydé- heureux.

« Alors quoi donc ? » lui ai-je quand même demandé.

Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus, malheureusement. Zabini revenait tout le temps à la charge avec son questionnaire. C'est là que j'ai compris que peut-être Malfoy a des vues sur ma sœur (_Pitié achevez-moi tout de suite si Malfoy devient mon beau-frère !) _et ce froussard n'a pas le cran de chercher lui-même ces informations, préférant envoyer son acolyte me questionner, et pire encore, se rapprocher de Harry pour les obtenir ; ou peut-être qu'Harry parlera en sa faveur, si la fouine montre qu'il peut être gentil. Quel lâche, vraiment. Il perd son temps s'il pense pouvoir séduire ma petite sœur. Je chasse la petite voix dans ma tête qui me souffle que je fais complètement erreur, ainsi que les mots prononcés un peu plus tôt par Ginny : _« …Malfoy est plutôt canon. » _

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous terminons notre collation, sans incident. Malfoy est limite sympathique. Enfin, disons que l'idée de lui jeter un mauvais sort ne m'a effleuré l'esprit que deux fois… depuis les dix dernières minutes, et douze fois depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil du pub.

« Désirez-vous autre chose, Messieurs Dame ? questionne Elsa.

- Non, merci.

- Ça ira pour cette fois, je vous remercie.

- L'addition, s'il vous plaît.

- Embrasser Draco. »

Nos têtes se tournent toutes vers Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, ou disons que j'ai peur de comprendre, ce qu'il a dit car nous avons parlé pratiquement en même temps. Hermione aussi semble perplexe, ce qui a le don de me rassurer : Je ne suis pas fou. Par contre, je commence sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de mon meilleur ami. Malfoy aussi est surpris, même s'il affiche plutôt une mine réjouie, genre on vient de lui annoncer que Noël a trois mois d'avance. Je reporte mon attention sur Harry, qui tente de se justifier sous les questions de Malfoy et Hermione réunis, mais s'embrouille plus qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire des trucs aussi incongrus, comme : « Draco, sexy dans ce pantalon, embrasser et petit-ami ? » dans la même phrase. À moins que…

« Hahahaha. » Je rigole. C'était juste une blague.

Pas vrai ?

Euh, pourquoi suis-je le seul à la trouver drôle ?

La serveuse pose l'addition sur la table et la vérité me frappe de plein fouet quand elle débarrasse la table de nos coupes vides. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Quel imbécile, je suis ! Tout ça est de ma faute. Et quand je dis : tout ça, je parle du fait que Harry a pris la main de Draco posée sur la table.

« Ron, ça va ? T'es tout pâle… »

J'acquiesce doucement, avant d'indiquer que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je me lève sans un regard vers personne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient ma culpabilité. Je pousse la porte des WC et me dirige vers un lavabo. J'ai une tête à faire peur. Normal, je suis horrifié par ce que j'ai fait. Harry a le béguin pour Malfoy à cause de moi. Ce n'était pas du Veritaserum, mais de l'Amortensia. _Zabini, tu es un Inferi en devenir car je vais te tuer, puis te ressusciter pour mieux te tuer une seconde fois._ Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir cette erreur (sûrement intentionnelle) de la part de Zabini est un mystère, mais c'est la seule explication cohérente à l'état de mon meilleur ami. Et merde, Harry va me massacrer quand il retrouvera son état normal. Hermione aussi va m'en vouloir. J'entends déjà son discours moralisateur. Misère, dans quel pétrin, je me suis encore fourré ?

Alors que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, j'entends la porte derrière moi claquer, me faisant sursauter.

« Tout va bien Weasley ? »

Oh pitié, pas lui.

J'ai la franchise de lui avouer que non, ça ne va pas.

« Je comprends…

- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu… arf, laisse tomber, faut que j'aille parler à Harry. Tout ça est de ma faute… »

Malfoy me barre l'accès à la porte, intrigué par la fin de ma phrase :

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Harry est sous l'emprise d'une potion d'amour, par ma faute.

- Quoi ?! Comment… »

Je préfère lui raconter tout depuis le début, pour éviter qu'il ne se méprenne sur les sentiments de Harry à son égard. Manquerait plus qu'il croit que Harry est amoureux de lui ! Oh, quoi que… Peut-être que ça le ferait s'enfuir ? Huh, mouais, non, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Harry ne mérite pas ça.

Malfoy est très attentif à mes paroles et ne m'interrompt à aucun moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

Il trouve ça drôle, je rêve. Voyant mon agacement à ne pas être pris au sérieux, il se calme et m'intime de le suivre pour rejoindre mes amis.

De retour à table, je croise le regard de Harry brièvement. Je me sens honteux. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Malfoy m'incite à répéter ce que je lui ai confié. Ce que je fais.

Un grand silence d'installe quand je termine mon récit.

« Je… argh, écoute, Harry, je suis réellement désolé. »

Malfoy et lui s'échangent un regard, puis je les vois acquiescer.

« Est-ce qu'il te reste de cette potion ? »

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

« Euh, oui. »

Je sors le flacon de ma poche et le tends à Malfoy, mais Hermione me le dérobe.

« Pas un mot ! » annonce-t-elle très autoritaire. Je ne me permettrais pas de la contrarier davantage. Elle débouche la fiole et hume son contenu.

Un tas d'émotions passent sur son visage. Je peux y lire de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension, du doute, de la surprise comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, de la joie contenue quand elle émet un petit : « Oh » et que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire espiègle.

« Alors ? »

Sa tête se tourne vers moi : « Hé bien, Ronald, il se trouve qu'il s'agit de _Veritaserum_.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Elle se renfrogne. Je m'excuse aussitôt : « Pardon, je ne voulais pas mettre en doute… » Je m'interromps. Minute, ça veut dire que Harry disait la vérité… Je pointe Harry du doigt, incertain :

« Toi ? »

Puis j'indique la fouine, plus que perplexe : « Avec lui ? »

Harry opine du chef :

« Je pensais que tu avais compris… plus tôt… de quoi il s'agissait. »

Malfoy ricane, prêt à dire quelque chose. Il se ravise quand mon meilleur ami lui serre la main plus fermement.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Secrètement, je suis soulagé que Malfoy ne s'intéresse pas à ma sœur. Je préfère ne pas songer à ce que va faire Zabini avec les informations personnelles que je lui ai données sur Harry. Un seul Serpentard à la fois, s'il vous plaît.

« Ron, ça va ? »

J'expire par la bouche en faisant de gros yeux, avant de dire : « Ouais, mon meilleur ami a réellement le béguin pour Malfoy, en quoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Je lance un petit sourire à mon meilleur ami, pour le rassurer. Puis, je continue :

« Je peux vous demander juste une chose ?

Harry et Malfoy acquiescent.

« Attendez que je sois parti pour… - j'agite la main entre les deux – vous savez, faire quoi que ce soit, c'est pour l'instant au-dessus de mes forces. » Je feins un frisson et me lève en ramassant mes affaires. Harry me remercie. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Tu m'accompagnes ? » je demande m'adressant à Hermione, qui accepte volontiers.

Dehors, l'air est doux. À ma grande surprise, Hermione me saute dans les bras. Je perds un instant l'équilibre. Elle détache ses lèvres des miennes et répond à ma question muette :

« Je devrais te sermonner, mais je suis trop heureuse que tu ne sois plus fâché avec Harry, pour le faire. Tu n'es plus fâché, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non et je vais te dire : aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je préfère cette perspective.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Même si c'est hyper flippant de les imaginer se bécoter. »

Un frisson m'assaille. Hermione sourit face à ma réaction.

Pendant notre promenade, je lui avoue :

« Je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux à l'idée que Malfoy soit son ami ou pire, qu'il puisse devenir son meilleur ami, à ma place. »

J'omets de lui dire mes craintes vis-à-vis de Ginny. Je vais encore passer pour un benêt à ses yeux si je lui révèle ce détail et surtout, elle risque de me faire la morale pour le troc de potion avec Zabini.

La tête d'Hermione se pose contre mon épaule.

« Alors de savoir que c'est juste une passade, ça me rassure. » Le poids sur mon épaule s'amoindrit, alors que j'ajoute : « Puis, j'essaie de voir les bons côtés. »

Hermione ancre ses prunelles chocolat et me demande, curieuse : « Oh, et quels sont-ils ? »

**A suivre…**


End file.
